


The Prodigal Wick Reburns

by MistyBeethoven



Series: Strange Couchfellows [2]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Comedy, Comic Relief, Couch, Gen, High Table, Iguana, Medical insurance, Reunions, Robin Lord Taylor character, Wrists, carpal tunnel syndrome, just kind of stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: John Wick returns to the Administrator's apartment because he missed something.





	The Prodigal Wick Reburns

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to turn my first John Wick & the Administrator fic into a tongue in cheek series. This is the second part. It will be kind of stupid so my apologies in advance.

The sound of a knock on the door. The Administrator was tired. He had spent all day in an endless series of stamping. His wrist hurt and he was pretty sure he was developing carpal tunnel syndrome. The High Table _did_ have health insurance coverage but the Administrator did not think CTS fell under it.

Still he found himself getting up from off his couch and making the journey to the door.

Whoever it was behind it had resumed their knocking when the Administrator opened it to reveal a tall bearded man in a suit. He looked very tired.

"Oh it's _you_."

"Can I come in?" John Wick asked.

"I don't know," the Administrator replied. "Can you place one foot in front of the other?"

John looked at his feet. "Yes. I can do that."

The Administrator walked back towards his couch and let the assassin figure out the next step for himself.

Soon enough the tall man was sitting down on the couch beside him.

"Does the High Table medical plan cover wrist injury?" the secret organization pencil pusher turned and asked his visitor, holding out his hand and shaking it for a bit.

"Don't know. If you found yourself a girlfriend you wouldn't have to worry about that."

The Administrator administrated a smirk.

Wick contemplated the question some more. "They cover: falls from heights, poisonings, stabbings, shootings, maulings, dismemberments, paralysis and comas; if I can remember right. Most of the time they hope you'll just get killed on the job."

"Has anybody ever been hurt using a stamp?"

John Wick sighed. "You've seen more files than I have."

It was true.

"Wait!" the Administrator said. "The guy before me blew up when somebody replaced his stamp with a bomb."

"Russian mafia?"

"No. Office worker. He used to date her."

Wick nodded in understanding. "I'm against office romances myself. It doesn't pay."

The Administrator's face crinkled. "Come to think of it the High Table didn't either. I was the one who stamped 'Quidquid Voverat Atque Promiserat' on his funeral policy. Filed it under Domestic Dispute."

"Is your funeral coverage paid up? Wick asked.

"No. It doesn't matter. I can't enjoy it; I'll be dead."

"What about Toby?" the hitman nodded to the iguana that was sitting on the couch's armrest.

"He'll probably kill himself. Suicide pact."

John Wick nodded.

They sat and watched TV for a bit before calling it a night.

As he was heading for his bedroom, the Administrator turned back to ask John Wick why he had come back. The former hitman was sprawled out on the piece of furniture where they had both been previously sitting. His mouth was closed but he was snoring; his nostrils were flaring with each breath taken.

John Wick was obviously getting the best night's sleep he had enjoyed in a long while.

The Administrator rolled his eyes.

The reason John Wick had returned was because he had really missed the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody is interested in John/Administrator slash based on this series read "Paid" here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240273
> 
> If not go about your business.


End file.
